The Mystery
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Whisked away into another World after the Final Battle, Kagome had to find her bearings again and pray for the best to happen. Though this time, it would seemed that she came into a rather complicated situation far different than that she would have imagined as the others contemplate on her presence.
1. The Girl Who Came to Their World

**Inuyasha crossover Twelve Kingdoms**

 **Chapter 1: The Girl Who Came to Their World**

Her arrival to this World of the 12 Kingdoms was unforeseen, and Kagome does not know of her purpose here. From what she was told by Lady Gyokuyo, the Genkun who serves as the median between the Twelve Kingdoms and the Heavens, she was found half washed up by the river where the nyosen, the Oracles, were having a break that day after tending to the gardens and the flowers.

What was more shocking was that base from her odd and blood stained torn clothes, immediately everyone was able to tell that Kagome came from Hourai. Though on the day that she had gained consciousness, Kagome wandered the place, avoiding people as she tried to find a way to escape this odd place.

"You have the smell of blood on you," A male said from behind of her as Kagome was looking shocked at the sea that was above the clouds of this ancient Chinese place.

"Who are you," Kagome demanded her voice wavering a little in fear as she took on a more defensive stance.

"Just another resident here," he told her blankly, the look in his eyes were emotionless and there is a haunting in them that sent a shiver down her spine mentally.

"Then do you know of the way out of this place?" she asked him cautiously hoping that she might be able to escape, grimacing at the aching pain of the area where she was injured in the battle against Naraku.

"Maybe, but you'd get lost in the maze and possibly die in there before you could make it out of this place," he told her, looking at the floating sea in the sky as he placed a hand on the intricately carved rails.

"This has got to be a nightmare," Kagome mumbled as she felt her hope disappeared with what he had just told her.

"Taiki-sama, Keiki-sama and Enki-sama are here to see you," A girl who looks to be in her teens dressed in ancient Chinese garbs that she used to see on television with her family when she was young told the boy of black shoulder length hair.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" the girl said, finally taking note of Kagome, who was dressed rather plainly and close to being in what they know as under clothing.

Kagome took a step back, afraid of being captured, "She will not do you harm, not in this place," another male said as they came out from behind of her.

"So you're the Hourai girl that they found by the stream," The blonde that was dressed in blue and white said as he came up closer to her, sniffing her. "You smell of blood,"

"Youkai?" Kagome mumbled to herself, slightly taken aback by the way he behaves, somewhat rather crass and similar to that of Inuyasha.

"Eh! No, I'm a Kirin, Kirin!" Enki huffed that out, feeling rather insulted at what Kagome had just said.

"Could've fooled me," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath a she looked at the others. They were all of different vibes, and auras, something that no normal human should usually have, unless they are possessed or changing into the other kind.

"You could sense what we are?" the deep baritone belonging to Keiki said as he stood beside of Enki, a frown upon his brow as he studied the other. She definitely has the scent of blood on her, something of a trait that most of the other Rulers of the Twelve Kingdoms in this World shares, but there was something about hers that stands apart from the rest of them.

"Something like that, I'm a miko after all," she said, adding in the end a more sadly "A bad one at that," just so that no one was able to see the tear slipping.

"You're sad about that, why?" the more matured looking male with silver blonde hair said as he looked at her.

The nyosen that had brought the news of the two Kirin's arrival was about to say something but instead had her attention caught by another as she turned to greet the other, bowing to her in deep respect.

"I believe that this is not something to probe into unless the young lady here wishes to tell us," an elegant mature lady with understanding dark grey eyes and an intricately styled hairstyle sys as she approach them whilst the other lady stood a little further.

"Lady Gyokuyo," the nyosen said, bowing her head in her presence before lifting it to stand not too far away from them as all head turned towards her.

"Are you feeling better?" the older lady asked her with a kind smile as Kagome could only mutely nod her head as she looked at her.

Though one thing she could not shake off was that haunted look that Taiki has as he continued to look at her in a rather odd manner that she would categorize as weird, if not down right creepy like that of a haunted doll.

There was one thing that came to Lady Gyokuyo's attention though, was how closely the two blonde Kirin are able to stand so close to Taiki when they would usually be standing at a distance that they could withstand.

"I must say that it is rather surprising how you have healed up so fast and without a trace of the wounds that you have from when you first came into this World," Lady Gyokuyo commented as she smiled politely at the girl.

Kagome kept her silence as her hand unconsciously touched the area where she was pierced through by Naraku's tentacles during the Final Battle, grimacing in thought of the pain and the many things that had happened to her.

"It's rather normal I guess for someone like me," Kagome said sadly a forlorn look upon her face as she looked at the floating sea above the clouds like a scene out of a fantasy stories.

"Normal? You make it sound like it is something that happens just about every other day for someone from Hourai," the brash sounding blonde said as he leaned his head back on arms folded at the back of his head.

"…" Kagome did not say anything more, already afraid that she might have spoken a little too much when she does not know if they are enemies or friends.

"If you would be so kind as to show me the way out of this place, or if you could tell me a way on how to get back to my time, I will be ever so grateful," Kagome said as she regarded them solemnly like she is hanging onto a burden so large it was going to break her back.

"How did you get to this World," Keiki asked rather emotionlessly as he regarded her.

"I don't quite remember, all that I could remember was the end of the Final Battle and losing consciousness, the next time I awoke up was here," Kagome said shrugging a little as she bit her inner cheek at the pain in her shoulders, stomach and waist areas, the areas of injuries that she had sustained from the Final Battle.

"There was no Shoku prior to her arrival, on her arrival or after her arrival," the lady standing behind of Lady Gyokuyo added in to the conversation hoping that it would help as she looked towards the two blondes Kirin and Lady Gyokuyo.

"That is rather odd…" The shorter of the blonde said as he narrowed his golden eyes in Kagome's direction as he glanced over at Keiki and Taiki.

Kagome remained quiet as she looked at them, until the young girl behind of Lady Gyokuyo said "Perhaps you might like to rest a little more, I could bring you back to your room and have some food brought up to you," the young girl added in kindly.

Kagome looked worriedly at them, her eyes turning to look at Taiki as though wanting the reassurance in another person other than the few new arrivals, but she received none as she walk towards the other cautiously who smiled at her kindly as she lead Kagome back to her quarters, making small talk with her all the way to help make her feel at ease.

"She is odd, that girl, but there is something about her that I could not quite put my finger on it," Enki said his thought out loud, but not before jumping back a little to more distance between Taiki and himself, after feeling more sickly at the scent and feeling that he was emitting. Even Keiki had moved back, but Enki was unsure of when he had done so.

"And it would seem that she was able to allow you two to stand by Taiki-san side when she is with him," Lady Gyokuyo voiced her observation out.

"Sorry about it Taiki, but perhaps we might be able to help find out what is wrong now that someone interesting has appeared in our World," Enki told the other with an apologetic smile as colors returned to his face.

Taiki did not say anything as his eyes looked at the calm sea above the clouds, his hand itching to paint the scene before of him as his thoughts wandered just a little to the girl that had appeared in their World.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Sorry for starting another crossover when there are quite a few that I have started that does not have an ending yet, so sorry on that, but I somehow cannot help it, and it has been bugging me for _years_ , like maybe more than 5 years to have this crossover. I hope that you guys enjoy it, take care!


	2. Cream Stew

**Inuyasha crossover Twelve Kingdoms**

 **Chapter 2: Cream Stew**

She was hardly allowed out of the palace, for they fear that she might get lost in the maze, but even then, the nyosen that was almost always with her was either Shoushun or Teiyei, Youka was more often seen accompanying Taiki when needed if not fulfilling her other duties with the other Oracles that lives on Mount Hou.

It was oddly proven over a few times that without Kagome there, it was near impossible for the other Kirin to approach him, and had been requested to be a companion to Taiki, to spend more time with him. It was like being given a job to be a nanny to another or maybe even as a baby sitter.

"Do you miss any particular food from Japan?" Kagome asked him out of the blue one of the days after spending much quiet time with him.

Taiki glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as his attention returned back to that scene of the floating ocean above the clouds. "Not really,"

Kagome looked at him, almost glowering at the way that they are spending everyday doing just about nothing and being so listless that it is making her feel even more restless than ever. "Well whatever, you're going to help me with some cooking," Kagome declared, reaching out to take hold of Taiki's hand as she dragged him with her to where the kitchen is.

Taiki did not say anything as he let himself be dragged away by Kagome towards the kitchen.

"Taiki-sama!" everyone who saw them cried out in surprise as they stopped whatever it was that they are doing as they bowed to him. Taiki did not seem to mind it as he was brought into the kitchen by Kagome.

"I've brought with me an assistant to help me with cooking some of food dishes from Japan," Kagome explained as she helped Taiki to wear a sort of frock like apron over his traditional and luxurious clothes.

"Eh! But that's Taiki-sama!" someone cried out in outrage.

"It's fine, he is still after all another being like everyone else," Kagome said as Taiki looked down at the frock, touching it before looking at her.

"But Taiki-sama should not be in a place like this," someone pointed out yet again, making Kagome sigh out as she turned towards them.

"It's fine," Taiki said finally voicing it out as most of the staffs look at him in disbelief before bowing to him as they tried to speculate the relationship between them. "Please don't mind us," was what he next told them as Kagome dragged him to an empty station where she started choosing the ingredients to make some dish.

"You're really well taken cared of here," Kagome commented. Gathering the ingredients as she made a count of it. "We're making cream stew, vegetable cream stew," Kagome told him as she handed to him some vegetables to wash.

"I'm sure you had some basics in home economics, so let's get started," Kagome said, pushing him to his station whilst she went about finding the ingredients that she had prepared way ahead of time just so that they could give it the somewhat authentic taste, and that was not really easy considering that she had a lot of trials and errors.

"Don't you miss your family in Japan?" Kagome asked as she was preparing the vegetables, cutting them up into reasonable bite size pieces.

"Not really," he replied her nonchalantly, doing what was tasked to him, as Taiki looked concentrated.

"Not even the one that cared for you the most?" Kagome asked as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes whilst carefully placing the cut vegetables in a dish.

"…What is the point of this meaningless conversation," Taiki demanded in a soft enough voice but the malice that she sensed from it was enough for her to tell his emotional state.

"I was told that you were poison by the meat in our World, which is why this stew is more vegetarian than it is with the usual ingredient of chicken meat," Kagome said as she set what was needed aside.

Taiki did not say anything as he stood by her side watching her prepare the wok seeing that it was perhaps the closest thing that they can get to a pot.

"This is a rare sight to see, Taiki-sama, Enki-sama and Keiki-sama are here to see you," Youka said as she entered the kitchen with the two blondes Kirin following her as she stood to the side to bow to them.

"Are you cooking something from Hourai?" Enki asked suddenly full of vigor and interest as he looked into the giant wok.

"Cream vegetable stew," Kagome said with a polite smile as she began cooking the dish, placing each ingredient in after the other slowly.

"Perhaps Keiki-san and you would like to join us for some once it is done?" Kagome asked as she smiled at them politely.

"Eh, could we?" he asked enthusiastically with a bright smile like that of a child, reminding her of Shippo.

"Of course, it will be a short while, but we can all try it together since this would also be a first for me to try something different in ingredients wise," Kagome commented with a smile as she continued cooking, constantly asking Taiki to pass to her the necessary ingredients that she would need to make the dish, to which he obeyed without a single word.

It was really something, to see another that dared to order a Kirin about without worrying about the consequences. Though there is something that they welcome was how she seem to eliminate and dispel the poisonous air around of Taiki whenever she is near, making it easy for the other Kirin, the Oracles of Mount Hou and Lady Gyokuyo to approach him.

Though when Kagome is not near him, things reverted back to how it was, it being hard to approach Taiki. The two Kirin watched on with interest as they observed the interaction or more like the actions of the two that seem so harmonious as they worked together over a dish.

"Oh! This is really good Kagome!" Enki said whilst gobbling down the food after he had taste tested it.

"This is surprising," Keiki said as he ever so courteously ate his food in a gracious and most polite of manner that made it looks as though it is an art of some sort.

"You're really graceful when eating Keiki-san," Kagome voiced her thought out with a smile, causing Enki nearly to spew his food out at it as he covered his mouth to prevent his mouth from laughing out loud.

"Ah! Please don't take it the wrong way, but in Japan there is this thing about female to eat gracefully or beautifully so they say, and you're the first that I've seen for a male to do so," Kagome tried to explain "Though I guess that doesn't really sound that good either does it?" she asked trying to remedy the situation.

"…I guess so…" Keiki said as he resumed eating, sending a glare at Enki to quiet the other.

"Though, Taiki-san, you've this darkness around of you, and something else, is that why it is impossible for some to approach you?" Kagome asked as they continued to eat their meal, it was not exactly light conversation, but it was something that had been bugging her since finding out about him being poisoned by the food of their World.

Taiki did not reply as he ate his food silently, whilst the two Kirin looked at one another before Enki spoke up first, "Well you could say that, it was really the food in Hourai that was poisoning him, the meats there, you could say that we're sort of like vegetarian," Enki tried to explain with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"I see," Kagome mumbled as she spooned up another mouthful of the cream stew into her mouth.

"We are what you call noble create of heaven, choosing the ruler of our Kingdom and guiding them in the right path to not stray is mostly what we do, you could say that we are very pure creatures that even the smell of blood will weaken and repulse us," Keiki added in the new information as he took a sip of his tea.

"You two said I smell like blood when we first met," Kagome pointed out, "So shouldn't you be repulsed by me or feel weakened?" she asked.

"The blood we mention is that of a ruler coming from you that we scented, which is odd in it's own way since all the Rulers are still alive," Enki supplied, placing his spoon back in the bowl, "Ah that was delicious!" he said loudly with a wide grin that Kagome could not help but be reminded of her group of friends and 'family' in Sengoku Jidai.

"Then perhaps you might have been misled, I remember that the scent of blood from there will stick to me for days at times," Kagome told them, her mood suddenly a little gloomier than usual.

"Thanks for the food," Taiki said for the first time as he stood to leave them.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized to the two remaining Kirin knowing that the topic may have put Taiki off to leave so abruptly. "I will try though to see if I can be of any help whilst I am still stuck here in your World," Kagome added.

"You know Kagome, you could perhaps leave anytime you want, we could simply order our shirei to take you back to your World, but we would need permission from our Ruler for that first," Enki told her seriously as he thought about it for a moment.

There was the look of surprise on her face and the slight annoyance in it that she held for being told of this information so late, but instead what she said next surprises them. "Maybe I'll stay here for a while to see if I could help Taiki,"

Much as she would like to return back to Japan and back to Sengoku Jidai, but the matter at the moment was troubling her and she seem to be the only that was allowing them to be within close proximity of Taiki. And that was depressing in thought, being that he would be alone all the time.

"What is a shirei?" Kagome asked the two as she tried to change the subject with a heavy voice even thought she tried to keep it in a more neutral tone.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks for some of you in supporting this new experimental crossover. This I guess is a mix of both the novel and the anime of Twelve Kingdom, and no though I have not read up on the novel just yet, these information could be found on the wiki for Twelve Kingdoms for those of you that are interested in it. Well I do hope that you enjoy this new update, take care now!


End file.
